Never Left My Mind
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Olivia finds two people she thought she would never see again. They still have feelings for eachother. They want to be forever. Will it last? Or will the complications of work, life, and love get in the way? Story better than the summary(; r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

***Olivia's POV***

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ First day of work...here we go. I got up out of my bed slowly. I was very excited that my dream of being a detective in then Manhattan SVU Department was finally coming true. But, i was scared because being a detective that investigates rape, not a very womanly job. I hope my partner isn't a complete asshole like Josh was. He was always so rude and nasty towards me just because he thought that a woman should not be allowed to be a cop. He was so full of himself. It was funny though. Everyone always told me that i was a better cop then him. I don't think he really hated me, i bet he envied me. I pulled my jeans on with a pink adn white striped long-sleeve shirt. I tucked my shirt in, not sure of what was ahead of me later on in the day. When i was done getting dressed, i decided to go eat something before i put my make-up on and brushed my teeth so i wouldn't get food in my teeth and my lipstick wouldn't smudge. I really wasn't that hungry but i figured that if i was to go out on call today, i would need my energy. I ate a small bowl of cereal. When i was finished eating breakfast, i put my bowl in the sink adn went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. When i was done brushing my teeth, i decided to put on a nude-ish bage color eyeshadow on. I didn't want to make a bad impression by walking in there looking like a rainbow. I put mascara and eye-liner on. I put on a light pink lipstick with a sparkly lip-gloss overcoat. Making sure i looked good for the day, i brushed my just past the shoulder, brown hair. I decided to leave it down because it was a little too short to put up in a ponytail. I pulled on a pair of sneakers, grabbed my coat and keys from the table, locked the door, got into my car, and was off for my first day.

***Third Person***

As she walked towards the squadroom, she thought she heard some familiar voices. No, it couldn't be them. She hadn't seen them in God knows how long. Whatever. She kept walking. As soon as she came into view of her now co-workers, she stopped. "Olivia Benson?" asked a blonde. "Alex Cabot?" she looked very shocked. "That's me last time i checked!" "Oh my God! Imissed you so much. I thought we were never going to see eachother again!" "Neither did i!" the girls greeted eachother. Alex introduced her to John Munch, Casey Novak, and Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola. Coming out of the men's bathroom, it was him. She was right! It was Elliot Stabler. "Shit!" she whispered. "What is it?" asked Alex. Olivia pointed at him. Alex's jaw dropped. "Isn't he-" "Yep. Elliot Stabler. My lover for 3 years. My ex that i can't stop thinking about." Elliot started walking towards his desk. "Uh-oh." said Alex. "What?" "He's the one that's waiting for a new partner." "Oh God!"

"Benson, Stabler. My office." said Captain Cragen from his office door. Olvia dreaded that. Why would he call them in together? She could've asked him for a new partner if she went into the office alone. Maybe she should leave. Transfer to somewhere else. No. She wouldn't. She has been waiting for this job for a long time and she wasn't gonna let HIM ruin it. Now that she was looking at him, she thinked she kinda had another giddy crush on him again. "What the hell, Olivia? You are here to work! Not to flirt!" "But-" "No buts Miss Benson! Get into that office and do what you gotta do!" she fought with herself. Her hand grabbed the doorknob. "It's now or never." said Elliot as he opened the door for her. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Same Miss Benson. You haven't changed, have you?" "I guess not. You haven't either i see. Still as annoying." she smirked. They walked into the captain's office. "Stabler, this is Olivia Benson-" "Yeah. I know. We have uh-" "History." Olivia finished. "Oh, well then. Anyways, Elliot, Olivia is your new partner. Show her the ropes. Olivia, the empty desk across his is yours." "Thanks Capt. Elliot or Alex will show me around." "Good luck!" and with that, they were on their way out of the Captain's office.

Elliot showed Olivia around the precint. He showed her the interrigation rooms, the cribs, her desk, the rest of the building, and the offices of Alex and Casey. On the way up to the lockers, it was awkwardly quiet. Elliot led her up the stairs to the lounge, past the plounge, and straight into the locker room. "So, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while." Elliot said almost sounding a little embarrased. "I'm fine. Still breaking hearts?" "Nope. Haven't gone out with anyone." "Really? Elliot Stabler single for more than a decade? Wow." "Yeah. anyways, who's your lucky guy?" "Isn't one. Kinda.." she sighed "Nevermind." "What?" "It's just, i thought i wasn't gonna see you again and we were over for good." "You think we were over forever?" "Well, yeah. I mean, we broke up. You got with Kathy." "That doesn't mean anything." "Yes it does. I couldn't have you if she took you from me. You gave me up for her. Must've been something special. You guys still toether?" "No! Couldn't take her anymore. She got too annoying." "I guess." "What?" "Hmm? Oh, nevermind. It's nothing. Just thinking." "You're lying." "How the hell do you think that?" "I told you, you haven't changed. Your nose just turned red." "Wow. Stalker much?" "Nope. Just love." What?" "Uh. I said that outloud didn't I?" "Yeah. You just did. What do you mean, 'Just love.'?" "Oh. Well, yoiu never left my mind. I left Kathy because i never liked her. I went out with her trying to get you out of my mind. But, it didn't work. You were and still are always there." "Same here, El." "Really?" "Yeah. You never left my mind. I still have the dog chains." Elliot pulled the chain out of his shirt. "So do i." he smiled. "Same here." she blushed as she took the chain out from under her shirt and let it fall over her heart. "Why did you keep it all this time?" he asked. "So i would always have you with me." she smiled. "So did i." "You know, we don't have to be over forever." "Oh really?" "Yes really." he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you." "I love you, too." she tilted her head up to look at him in his blue eyes and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, passionately. "We should go before they come looking for us." she giggled. "Olivia? Giggling? Damn! I must be magical!" "Very funny, Stabler!" "I know. C'mon. Let's go." he said as they walked down the stairs to their desks hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

***Phone Call***

"So?" asked Alex. "What?" "What happened? You looked happy at work and i never knew Stabler wore lipstick." "Oh. That. Well." she sighed. "Tell me now!" "Okay, okay. Calm yourself. So, we are an item again." "Again?!" "Yeah." she smiled. "How did this happen and i'm finding about it now?" "I don't know." "Whatever. I'm coming over right now!" "Um, no you're not." "Why not?" "Um, i'm hving company. "Oh. I get it. Tell him I said that if he hurts you he's dead. Kay?" "Sure, Alex." "Okay. Thanks. See you and your other half tomorrow. Bye" Alex laughed. "Whatever. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" "Bye!" Alex said as she hung up her phone.

***Olivia's Apartment***

_"He said he hasn't changed. Wonder if he would care that i'm gonna be in my pajama's. Anyways, we just started going out today. Nothing's gonna happen and it's getting late. He wouldn't mind. I know him. I'll just put my hair up. What if he comes dressed up? I'll just change then. Say that Alex needed me and i just walked in my door. I'll come in my room and change quickly. I'm gonna leave an outfit out just in case. Is my place clean? Shit! I have to wash the dishes! I'll just put them in the dishwasher and clean everything before i get myself ready. He's gonna be here at 10. It's nine-thirty. I can get this done in half an hour. Let's get moving."_ she fought with herself. She jumped out of bed were she was laying when she was on the phone with Alex. She ran into her kitchen and rinsed all of the dishes off quickly. She threw them into the dishwasher and passed a wet rag over the table. "Kitchen's clean." she said to herself. She fixed the pillows on her couch and shut the television off. Olivia ran into her room and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants that had the words "Love Pink going down her leg in black. She threw on a black tanktop and ran into the bathroom. She brushed her hair adn put it up in a high ponytail. "Phew" she sighed. "All done." She glanced at the clock and realized it was nine-fifty-five. "Perfect time Olivia." she told herself. She went and layed down on her couch and turned on _"The Nanny"_.

After what seemed like forever, she heard a knock on her door. Olivia looked out of the peep-hole and relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Elliot was in sweats and a white tank-top. She opened the door. "Hey." he smiled at her. "Hi." she said. "These are for you." he said as he gave her a dozen of red roses. "Oh. Thank-you. You didn't have too." "Yeah i did." he winked at her. "No, you didn't." "You aren't gonna let it go are you?" "Wasn't planning on it." she smiled at him. "Well, you could repay me." "Oh, really? And how exactly would i repay you?" "Well, you could make up for all the time that we lost." "Oh, i see." she leaned in to kiss him and at the last second, she crouched down, adn went under his arms that were on the kitchen counter and ran for the couch. "You gotta catch me first." she teased. "Oh, that won't be too hard." "Whatever you say." He chased her around the house for about 10 minuited until she yelped in pain. "Liv, what happened?" "Running away from you, i fell and landed on my ass!" she told him. "Very funny." "I'm not kidding. It hurts. Help me up." "Sure." he said as he lifted her from the floor nto his arms and carried her to the couch. "Very cute, Stabler." she said. "What?" "I told you to help me up. Not carry me to the couch." "Hey, i just helped you and you're complaining?" "No. I didn't mind. Just, next time you decide to lift me up from the floor, let me know." "Your wish is my command my dear." "Good. Now, come sit." "On my way." he laughed as he watched Olivia play with her hair and take it out, and put it back up, adn not like the outcome. "You look fine, you know." "No i don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better. Lying is a sin, ya know." "Well, i'm not lying." "Sure. Just come here!" "Fine. I'm coming, i'm coming." he said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

Olivia cuddled up to Elliot's side and he put his arm around her. "I missed this." "Me too, Liv." "Good to have you back. I haven't felt this safe form a long time." "What do you mean?" "Well, when we broke up, i couldn't find someone else to be with because they would all leave because of my past and stuff. You never left. I thanked God every day for letting me have you in my life for however long it was. I would never forget you." "Good. 'Cause i'm not leaving again." he said as he kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you, Liv. And, it was their loss, not yours. You are one of the most amazing women i have ever known in my life. I am really shocked that you aren't wthanyone right now. I know that i would die to be with you." "Yeah. I know you would." "How do you know that?" "I remember when you told me. Before you left for the Marines. The night before we broke up. We were at the park. It was cold out so we had a blanket over us. Then, it started to rain so we ran to the truck and then we realized that we left all of our stuff behind." "Good memory." "Not really. I just promised myself that i would never forget that day, or you. I love you too. More than you will ever know."

They decided to watch a movie. "What do you wanna watch?" "Whatever you want, babe." "What about Columbiana?" "The one about that hot lady that kicks ass?" "Oh. So, you wanna watch a movie about a 'hot lady kicking ass' with your girlfriend? Smart." she said sarcastically. "What?" "You don't hear anything wrong with what you wanna do?" "Nope." "Alright then. Watch the movie about A HOT GIRL KICKING ASS with your GIRLFRIEND." "Oh. I get it now." "Took you long enough." she said as she got up and walked to the kitchen. "Oh, what? Now you're mad?" "Who said that? I was just getting us something to drink. Should i be mad?" "Um, no." "Why so nervous, DARLING?" "Um, no reason. Just watching my hot girlfriend get us something to drink." "Too late for that, Stabler." "Oh, c'mon. Can't we just watch the damn movie?" "Geez. I was just kidding! What's wrong? Scared i'm gonna walk out on you because you said something stupid? You're gonna have to do better than that to get me to leave you." she teased. "No, i don't have to try any harder." "Why is tha?" "Because, i'm not gonna let you leave. If anything, you're gonna have to try harder to get away." "Whatever."she said as she sat down next to him. "You know you love me." he said pulling her closer to him. "Yeah. I do love you." she said and kissed his cheek.

"She's like you, you know." "Really, how?" "She kicks ass and stll looks good." "Thanks, but we haven't even gone out on call yet so how do you know what i lok like when im kicking ass?" "I know things." "Wow. You said 'just love' the other day. I think 'just stalking' would fit the situation more appropiately. "Whatever you say." he kissed her forehead. When the movie ended, Elliot noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep on him. "Hey. I'm gonna get going okay?" he said as he gently shook her. "Why? Just stay here with me tonight." "But, i don't have anything to change into for work. "Yeah you do." "Where?" "In my trunk. You left your bag there earlier. I'll go get it if you want." "No, i'll get it in the morning. Let's get you into bed." he said. "Carry me." He just looked at her. "Pwease?" "Let's go theb." he said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "Goodnight, Liv." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Where are you going?" "The couch." "Why?" "So i can sleep." "Stay here." she said as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "You sure?" "We're big kids. I think we can handle laying down with eachother without anything happening. Well, at least i know i can handle it." "I can handle it but i just didn't wanna push you into anything you didn't want to do." "Get over here!" "Alright. Gimme a second." he said as he took off his shirt. "What?" he said as he noticed her staring at her. "Nothing. Just waiting for you." she said. Elliot pulled the covers down and got into bed with her. As he layed down, Olivia cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight, Liv." he said. "Night, El." she turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned around and fell asleep in the arms of a man that truly loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Olivia's Apartment***_

"Hey, sleepy head. Get up. We have to go to work, you know." said Olivia, trying to wiggle free of Elliot's bear hug. "Do we have to go? Let's call in sick and stay here all day." he groaned. "Well, you can. But, it is my second day and i think that it would be best if i actually went into work." "Right. What time is it?" "Uh, if you would let go of me, i might be able to turn to see the clock." "Very cute." Olivia stuck her tounge out Elliot and he just rolled his eyes. "Can you let go of me?" "Never. I will keep you with me forever and never let you go." "Ha. Why is that, now?" "Because last time i let you go, i lost you and i don't intend of letting that happen again." "Neither do i." she smiled as she tilted her head up to plant a kiss on his lips. "But, can we please get ready? We're gonna be late!" "Yep. Let's go." he said as he grabbed her off the bed and ran down the stairs to the living room with her in his arms. "Uh, El?" "Yeah?" "I have to get ready, over there." she stated pointing upstairs. "I know. But i have to go get my clothes from the car." "Kay. I'll be taking a shower." "Alright. See you in a little while." he winked as she made her way up stairs. "Damn, she still has that body." he said to himself as he walked towards her car. "And she's all mine." he smirked.

Olivia took a quick shower and picked out an outfit. Elliot was in her room, changing so she changed in the bathroom. "You can come out, if you want." she heard Elliot call. "What are you talking about?" "Don't act like you don't know. Trying to sneak in on me like that." he said back "Fine. You caught me. Let me finish fixing my hair. Be out in a minute." "Sure. I'm going to go make breakfast." Olivia finished fixing her hair. She didn't bother to put make-up on because she felt too lazy. Walking out of her room and down the stairs, she could smell the coffee brewing. "Hey." he said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi. Whatcha making?" "Just coffee. Want anything else?" "Nope. That's good." she smiled. "Which car we taking to work?" Olivia questioned. "We could take mine. So, i can drop you off later then i can go home." Elliot told her. "Sounds like a pal. But, if they ask why we came in together?" "I picked you up." "Smart man." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Liv, what are your plans this weekend?" "Uh, nothing. Work probably." "Well, Munch and Fin get the weekends on their own and we're off so i was thinking, do you wanna go to a fair with me on Friday night?" "Sure, babe." "And, i'll buy you a funnel cake." "You still remember that?" "Yep. I told you, you haven't changed." "Let's go." she said as she grabbed her bag and made her way out the door, with Elliot on her tail.

_***Precinct***_

"Hey, guys." said Alex as she bumped into them on the way to the elevators. "Hey, Alex." Olivia greeted. "So, how'd it go last night?" "What are you talking about?" asked Elliot. "She knows." Olivia told him. "How?" "She doesn't keep secrets from me." Alex butted in. "I've noticed." "Whatever." Olivia said as she playfully slapped his chest. "You two haven't changed." laughed Alex. "What do you mean?" "Liv, you two are the same, goofy-ass couple that i remember." "Funny. I keep telling her that she hasn't changed." said Elliot. "Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes. Elliot started to creep his hands by Olivia's waist. "Don't, Stabler." "What?" "Tickle me and i will kill you." "Fine." Elliot said putting his hands up in surrender. "Ah, notso young love." sighed Alex. "Hey, i'm younger than you, missy." defended Olivia. "Touche." "Alright ladies, if we don't get moving, we're gonna be late here." said Elliot. "Fine." said Olivia as she pushed the button to the elevator.

"Morning guys." Olivia greeted as she walked into the squad room behind Elliot. "Hey, Liv. The hell is up with Stabler?" asked Casey. "What do you mean?" asked Elliot. "Well, you look happy. You haven't looked this happy since, oh. Since um, high school." "Oh." said Elliot awkwardly. He glanced at Olivia and Olivia put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Shit." said Alex as she walked in at that awkward silence. "Hey, Alex. What's up?" said Casey trying to break the silence that came upon the squad. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. Just stopped by to say hi. I actually needed to talk to Olivia. Liv?" "Right behind you." Olivia said as she followed Alex in the bathroom. "Oh my god! What just happened, Liv?" "Well, I think Casey figured it out." "How?!" "Um, she said that El looked happy. And then she siad that he hasn't been that happy since high school. You know, she meant when i was with him back then." "Oh no. How did you let that happen?" "I had no control over it!" "I know. But, this isn't good." "Why?" "Co-workers, especially partners, aren't supposed to date or even have feelings for one another!" "I know. I know. We're screwed." "Well." "What?" "I used to work with Queens Special Victims Unit and i remember that two of them, partners, loved eachother. IAB couldn't touch them, unless their relationship interfeered with their work. So, if you and Elliot can be together while not putting eachother infront of the job, you guys will be fine." Alex smiled. "Really?!" "Yep. Just, keep the love on the low." "Right. Thanks, Alex." Olivia said as she hugged her. "Anything, Liv." she smiled back.

"I knew it!" yelled Casey as Olivia and Alex walked back into the squadroom. "Huh?" "Elliot told me." "Oh, he did? What exactly did he tell you?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow. "About you two. Duh!" "Why would you do that?" Olivia asked Elliot. "Sorry. She made me do it! She scares me." he said. "She scares you?" "Well, no. But, i was in a bad spot. I kinda had to tell her, for my own health." "Oh?" "See-" he started. "I had him against the desk. Stupid boy had his legs open. Either, he told me or i was gonna knee him and i promise that if i did, it would hurts lots and you wouldn't have any kids to expect in the future." Olivia nearly chocked on the sip of water that she had in her mouth. "Let's not get too carried away." she coughed out. "Seriously. Let's not get out there yet, okay?" said Elliot. "Ha! Yet! He said yet!" yelled Casey. "Okay, seriously. Casey, enough. He's right though. I'll seriously kick you out of my personal life." "You wouldn't." Casey gasped. "Oh really, watch me." Olivia said coldly. "What the hell? I was joking. I didn't mean it like that." Casey said to Olivia as she walked towards the locker room. "You really pissed her off. Just saying." Elliot told Casey as he walked past her to go after Olivia. "Liv?" "What?" You okay?" "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute. Just getting something." "Alright. I'll be at my desk. "Kay. Be out in a sec."

"How did i piss her off?" Casey asked Alex. "You don't remember do you?" "What?" "About Olivia." "About..? I'm lost." "Ugh! What happened to Olivia when she lived with her mom." "Oh, yeah," "Well, since then, she has become real secretive and private about her personal life. If you know her dark secrets, and the piss her off, don't expect her to be nice to you." "Yeah. I remembered after i said that stuff. I forgot. If i knew what i was saying, i swear i would've never said it. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get her upset." "It's okay." Olivia told Casey from the doorway. "I'm not kidding though. I never meant to upset you or anything like that. It was a joke that came out wrong. I swear." "Don't worry, okay? It's fine. No worries." "Thanks, Liv." "Welcome, Case."

"Guys, wrap it up. No cases today. I guess people are feeling nice, or they're scared. Anyways, go home and get some sleep." said Cragen from their office door. "Kay, capt. See you tomorrow." called Casey as she walked out of the door."Bye!" said Munch and Fin as they walked towards the elevator. "Alrighty then. Bye guys!" Alex yelled to the three that had already left and turned to face Olivia and Elliot. "So, are we still going oujt tonight?" she asked them. "Yeah. What time do you guys wanna meet up?" Olivia answered. "Well, its 8.30 now so what about um, 10?" Alex suggested." "Yeah. We can meet at Liv's apartment." Elliot said. "Sounds good. See you later." Olivia smiled. You guys need a ride home?" Elliot asked the girls. "Sure." Alex and Olivia replied together. "Shotgun!" Elliot yelled as he was walking out of the precint. "Um, El? You're driving." Olivia told him. "Since when?" "Since like now." Alex said as she pulled Olivia into the backseat with her. "Fine." he scoffed. Olivia and Alex stuck their tounge's out at him as he made his way to the driver's side. "Where am i off to?" Elliot asked turning the car on. "Just go to my place." Olivia said. "Alex has some clothes their and my heels fit her." "Sure. Let's be on our way then." he said as he pulled onto the busy roads of Manhattan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, i know its been a while but i have been really busy. Also, i think im going blank on plans for this story. Help would be greatly appreciated ;) im working on all my other stories too so updating might be a little slower. thanks for reading! btw, people are asking me to right smut, I AM ONLY 12! Not planning on writing smut. :/ plus, i respect mariska and chris to much to think of them in such sexual and descriptive ways... thanks again.**

* * *

"This one?" asked Olivia holding up a purple strapless dress. "Yep. It's perfect." Alex said. "But, what bout this one? Oh, this one." "Gosh, woman! Pick one! It's not like you have to impress anyone there!" "Uh, yes i do!" "Elliot doesnt count. You can walk in with jeans and sweatshirt and have dirty sneakers on and he would still say you look 'hot'." "Whatever. So, this one it is!" Olivia smiled as she looked over the purle dress. "I love that one!" Alex exclaimed while looking through Olivia's closet. "That one." Olivia saod as she pointed to a simple black dress with no back. "I was thinking the same thing, Liv." Alex agreed. Both women changed inot their dresses and picked out heels. Olivia decided on black closed-toed heels and Alex went with red ones. About an hour later, Elliot pulled up infront of Olivia's apartment building. He walked to her door and heard her and Alex laughing over something. "Liv, Alex?" he called as he knocked on the door. "Come in." Alex called back. Elliot put his key in the doorand unlocked her apartment. He walked in and looked into the bathroom. Olivia's makeup was open and thrown everywhere. He saw that Olivia and Alex had drawn faces all over Olivia's fog covered mirror. He laughed to himself. "One sec, El." Olivia and Alex called. "Take your time." he replied as he walked to Olivia's living room.

Sitting on the couch, scanning the room, he came across a picture he had never seen before. It was him and Olivia. They looked really young and then he remeberd, it was them on their one year anniversary, senior year of high school. He couldn't believe she still had that picture. He took his wallet out and looked right behind his hundred dollar bill. The same picture had been sitting in his wallet for as long as he could remember. "Ready." Alex called as she stepped into the living room, Olivia right behind her. "Hey." Elliot said as he came back to reality. He got up and walked towards them,. He kissed Olivia's forehead and grabbed her hand. "You look good, Benson." he complemented. "Not bad either, Stabler." she returned. "Ahem!" Alex cleared her throat. "You look good too, counselor?" Elliot said. "Thanks but i was just wondering if we were even going to leave or should call Casey to go with me and i'll leave you two to be. Alone. Privately. Together." Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Let's get going then." Olivia said as she grabbed her keys and put them in her purse. Elliot walked out with Olivia. Alex was looking for her coat. "Lets go!" Olivia called. "Can't find my jacket!" Alex shouted back. Olivia walked back into the apartment and lifed up a black jacket. "Here." she said as she gave it to Alex. "Thank you." Alex said as she put the jacket on. Olivia walked out and locked the door behind her. "Off we go!" Alex said as Elliot pulled onto the streets.


End file.
